Episode 1.4 (P:R)
This is the fourth episode of Primeval Revelations. It involves lots, and lots, of raptors. Plot Summary #1 At a house, several people are killed when three different species of raptors come thrugh an anomaly. One of them is a creature nicknamed by the team, "The Devil". Then, Abby is taken, and everybody is in immediate danger when a member of the team is wounded. And it's not Abby... Summary #2 At a suburban house, several people are slaughtered by three different species of angry raptors, where one is nicknamed, "The Devil". When Abby is taken, everybody is in danger from the raptor, and a team member trying to rescue Abby is wounded. Full Plot At John Herd's House, during a party, an anomaly opens, letting a Dromaeosaurus kill a person, a Deinonychus is severely injure somebody, and a very angry pissed off devil to kill five people. The anomaly is detected in the middle of the night, and Connor and Abby are woken up, by of all things, the alarm system called Rex. Rex chirps and wakes up the pair. The team get down their and find the four bodies and a person who is nearly killed. They lock the anomaly and using the Dating Calculator Connor invented, find out the anomaly leads to the Cretaceous. While on duty, a soldier investigates some noise on the stairs, and is killed by a Deinonychus. The Deinonychus attacks the team, but Connor punches it in the face, grabs an EMD the soldier was using until he was killed, and stuns the Deinonychus until it is knocked out. The get ready to put it thru the anomaly until a Dromaeosaurus runs across and quickly kills a person. They barely get to see the raptor. But some noise from the roof gets everybody spooked. Then, a strange raptor comes down onto the team. Its black, with red eyes, and has a fins on its head, back, and tail. And it has two sickle shaped claws. It is Balaur, or as it was nicknamed by the team, the devil. It kills three soldiers before running off. The team is in hot prisuit until the devil grabs Abby and takes her to the roof. Everybody is in shock, especially Connor, who is in enormous amount of distress. He grabs a rifle EMD and finds out Abby is still alive, and that several Dromaeosaurus are on the roof. But Connor kills all of them. Then, Abby is attacked by the Balaur. Connor, in mega distress, starts climbing to the roof, but Becker follows him. They get to the top and find 12 other victims of the raptor. Abby is punching it, but the raptor is distracted by Connor's EMD. The Balaur attacks him, and he throws his EMD, while Becker shoots at it. But a Deinonychus grabs Becker and two more appear, Becker howls in pain, but he uses a pistol EMD. The Balaur bites down on Connor's arm, and he screams. The sickle claws go directly into his stomach, but it doesn't go too deep. Abby finds a brick and hits the raptor in the face. The Balaur is pissed off even more, and goes for Abby, but just .6 inches from her face, Connor grabs the rifle EMD and sets it on the highest setting, shooting it 5 times, killing it. After that, Connor saves Becker. After that is done, Connor runs to Abby and the two share a long romantic kiss. They get ready, but the Balaur is somehow still alive. It attacks the team, killing two soldiers. But then, a Dromaeosaurus attacks the Balaur and goes back as Connor and Becker and Danny and Matt shoot the raptor on the highest setting until it is killed. They return to the ARC, unknowingly leaving a Dromaeosaurus loose. It ends with Connor looking at a newspaper, saying that 10 people have gone missing in the last five hours... Category:Episodes Category:Primeval Revelations